unmariofandomcom-20200214-history
Super Smash Bros: Shoop da Whoop
' Super Smash Bros: Shoop da Whoop' is a copy made by Xerox Games and some person to Nintendo Wee! with some unknown characters and Caterpie as the best fighter (?).' ' 'Shameplay' 'The game is complicated and nobody ca play it as it is rated 9000+ by Ida Smith (aka CEO Freak, Soda Addict, Pesky Game rater, Impersonator and maybe Bowser the King copy) and N for Nobody by the ESRBtm (meaning it can be played by him). There is the story mode you can play using guns and lasers to kill 'lotsa spaggeti people and the battle mode where you have to FIRE YOUR LAZAH! ' 'Characters' *'Caterpie ' *'Someone named Basia ' *'Luigi ' *'mr.l ' *'Mee! ' *'Wooper ' *'Bronto Burt ' *'Cell (Shoop da Whoop form) ' *'Mario ' *'New Mario ' *'User:Wayoshi ' *'Wario ' 'SPOILERS!!!!\/ \/ \/''' ' *'Seceret Character- Dr.Octogonapus ' 'Final Shoops' '''Caterpie:evolve- Caterpie evolves into metpod. it's the worst final shoop in the game because all you can do is use harden to reduce damage. ' Basia:layzia- basia fires a red laser that deletes anything red. ' '''Luigi: weegee- weegee stares into everyones souls and converts thm to weegeeism. he then forces them to kill themselves enough times for weegee to win. ' 'Mr.L: Super Dimentio- Mr.L becomes a Freaky monster that gains power through randomness. ' 'Mee!: popular character model- Mee! becomes a repetitively distributed clone of a Mee such as sonic, peter griffin or future human guy. ' 'Wooper: Whopper- wooper eats a whopper and gets all ofburger kings powers, such as having a plastic, permanently smiling face. ' '''Bronto Burt: Fly- he flies, and bumps into you, all while '''BOMBIN THE LIVING ATERISK ATERISK ATERISK ATERISK OUT OF YOU! ' Cell: IMMA FIRIN MAH LAZAH!- 0 0 |'|_________________________________________________________ '|BLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH|''' ' |------|_________________________________________________________ '''Mario: Mario fireball hurricane- Mario starts shooting fireballs out of his rectum and ends it with an exploding toilet. Unfortunately, Mario is left with constipation and walks slowly and weird for the rest of the fight. ' New mario: Malleo- everybody turns into fireflowers. ' '''Wayoshi: Wa- Wayoshi summons the evil spirit of evil Wa- to evilly kick the evil evilness out of everyones evenly evil bodies evil. ' 'Wario: fArT bAwMb ExPlOsIoN- Wario fiyahs ah lazah outta hiys butt dat tawtelly pawns evywone on teh batlfeeld!!!!!!!!!! ' 'Moar spoilers!!!\/ \/ \/' ' '''Dr.Octogonapus: The End- A CGI scene lays showing the Dr. blasting the world apart; you automatically win '''NOTE: He only does this in CLASSIC AND ADVENTUE MODE! he fires a lazer in 2-p.' ' 'Criticism' *'Many people denied the game's existence because Kirby wasn't in it, but some didn't care. ''' *'Ida Smith didn't buy the game because she was 10c short ' *'Obama criticized the game for no reason, or maybe because he felt like it ' *'YouTube users spammed the game's website because the Greenwonder said in the game YouTube sucks. ' *'Doritos criticized the game because it had no Blue Cheese. ' *'ArcadeHobo gave it a Yay-yay 4/5, but criticized it for being a hobo-less shame even though there was one. ' **'In fact mario was seen in a cutscene beating one up and firing a lazor at he/she/it/them for money because he thought the hobo was the king of hyrule (not sure how that happened (0_0) ' Category:Shames